Wednesday 100 Entries
by PepperjackCandy
Summary: These are the drabbles I've written for the Wednesday 100 challenge on Livejournal. So far, they just have the date I published them for titles, but someday I hope to add the challenge subject as well.
1. March 12, 2003

_**Jaded**_

When she was 16, she knew that Clark wanted her.

When she was 17, she decided that she wanted Clark.

When she was 18, she realized that Lex was the reason she had never gotten Clark.

When she was 19, she decided to get Clark by any means necessary; she made sure Lex found an old picture of Clark looking longingly at her, a perfumed note in her handwriting, her best pair of lacy panties in Clark's bed.

Now she's 20, and she has him; he still loves Lex, but she's practical enough not to care. She's not 16 anymore.


	2. March 26, 2003

Jonathan sat on the front porch steps, tracing the lines in his right palm with his left forefinger. _Heart line. Head line. Life line . . ._

Martha came out of the house and sat down beside him. "How are you holding up?"

"It's past time I did this. I just hope he accepts it."

Martha placed a reassuring hand on his arm. "Everything will be fine."

A foreign sports car came up the driveway, parked, and two young men got out.

As Clark was mobbed by his mother and younger sister, Jonathan extended his hand to the other.

"Welcome home, son."


	3. April 2, 2003

_**Exodus 1:11**_

"You shouldn't have done that," Lex said, sliding down the wall to join his brother on the floor.

"Now you tell me," the tall, dark-haired young man replied with irony.

"Father's furious."

"The overseer got what he had coming to him. You know that."

"But you're going to have to leave, and," Lex put a hand on Clark's arm, sending a jolt through both of them, "I don't know if I could take it if you left."

Clark's eyes drifted south, from Lex's blue, blue eyes to the mouth he'd wanted to taste again since their one stolen kiss.

Unselfconsciously, Lex bit his lower lip, "and anyway, now that Father's going to disown you, you're not my brother."

Clark captured that mouth with his.

In the morning, they'd be gone, lost in the warren of the Kryptonians' homes.

And in the afternoon, Lionel would formally declare Julian his eldest son.


	4. April 16, 2003

_**Between**_

Two voices, one higher, the other lower. Both male.

Clark had **said** that he'd just walk Lex to his car. Unless that other voice belonged to Pete, they must not have gotten that far.

Jonathan watched his son and that Luthor boy through the screen door.

As he reached for the door handle, he felt Martha's hand on his shoulder.

Following her gaze, he saw the young men's hands casually clasped together.

His mouth twisted, but the calm acceptance, happiness, even, in Martha's eyes quenched his anger.

He drew his wife into his arms, then went to set a fourth place for dinner.


	5. April 23, 2003

The green glow did nothing for Clark's complexion. Lex watched as what little color was left leached from the younger man's face.

In canisters and containers, bags and boxes, the sickly, lurid glow was everywhere both men looked.

Finally, Clark gasped, "All right. Here."

He handed Lex the container the bald man had been waiting for.

"About time," Lex said with satisfaction.

"Yeah, well, if you would clean out your refrigerator once in a while, we wouldn't have to keep using my olfactory amplification to find the jar of mayonnaise that hasn't gone bad." 


	6. May 28, 2003

The day after her wedding, Helen awoke chained to a bed in an unmemorable bedroom, presumably somewhere near Smallville. 

A shadow in the hallway drew her attention and she fruitlessly threw the water pitcher at it. She flopped backwards onto the bed, gathering her wits to plan her escape.

In the hallway, Lana congratulated herself. It had been child's play to lure Helen away from the plane, a sick friend who needed the great Dr. Bryce-Luthor's aid. 

Soon Helen would realize that straightening her hair wasn't enough to win Lex's heart. Lex belonged to Lana and he always would. 


	7. June 11, 2003

_**A Half-A-Drabble?**_

I really, really tried to puff this up another 51 words, but it didn't work. Can I include this note in the total word count?

At the first flash of lightning, Clark began counting in his head. Not for the crash of thunder, but for the soft sound of Justin knocking on Laura's door.

Twelve seconds. Right on time.

Laura's door opened, then closed.

Clark nudged Lex gently, "Scoot over. The twins are coming."


	8. September 4, 2003

_**Friends help you move**_

A/N: this takes place in a reality where S2 never happened.

Friends help you move . . .

"I'm sorry your parents wouldn't let me help them out, Clark."

Clark shrugged, resignedly, "Since Mrs. Fordman has to move to Shelbyville to stay with her sister, my folks're buying the store from her. It all worked out. And anyway, I called you here for something you can help with. Come on. This way."

Clark led Lex down into the storm cellar, flipping on the light.

Lex whistled, low, "Is that what I think it is?"

Clark nodded, "I'm not exactly from around here . . ."

Real friends help you move spaceships.


	9. October 29, 2003 I

The flickering light from the fireplace threw exaggerated shadows behind him as he shed his boots.

He took several barefooted steps forward on the plush carpeting of the bedroom. His cape caught in the newly-closed door and without a thought, he shed it. Quickly he shrugged out of his shirt and threw it to the floor. His briefs and tights soon joined the shirt.

Warm, masculine hands slid up his chest and around the back of his neck.

And as they fell together to the floor on top of their new Persian rug, Lex purred in his ear, "Goodbye, Superman." 


	10. October 29, 2003 II

_**Good-byyyye, Helen!**_

_Dr. Harden is an established character -- a doctor whom we've seen in Stray and Vortex. She was played by the beautiful Rekha Sharma, who played Stella on John Doe. The only explanation I can give for this is that I'm an inveterate John/Stella 'shipper, and apparently it's catching. I gave her the given name Adhira, which means "lightning." This is set just after the "the road to darkness is a journey" scene in Ryan._

"Are you all right, Mr. Luthor? Would you like to sit down?"

With an effort of will, Lex collected himself. "Yes. I'm fine, Dr. . . "

"Harden. Adhira Harden."

He could see the compassion in her eyes, but didn't want to face his own fears about Ryan's condition, so he changed the subject to the beautiful Indian doctor's obviously non-Indian surname. "Harden?"

"It's my mother's second husband's name."

"So," Lex asked on impulse, "are you free for dinner, or would you like me to bring something here?"

She favored him with a dazzling smile, "I get off at 7:30." 


	11. November 5, 2003

_**Alternative Phoenix Reunion**_

Clark glowed.

It was the first thing Lex noticed. Before the sunny day, before the moving van, before the way Clark's jeans clung to his legs. Clark looked like he'd been loofahed to a shine. Only it was his spirit, his soul, rather than his body.

Lex, for his part, felt like hell. He was tired, he was wounded, he was just plain wrung out. He just wanted to crawl away and be alone for a long time. Preferably forever.

But then he was enfolded in Clark's arms, the benediction of Clark's kiss brushed across his scalp.

Lex glowed. 


	12. November 26, 2003 I

_**A Consummation Devoutly to be Wished**_

The fan speculation began when it was revealed that Lionel had killed his parents for the insurance money, just like DCU canon Lex had.

It intensified when Lionel confessed that Julian was being raised by his childhood best friend, just like DCU canon Lex's son, Perry White Jr., had been.

Just after Lionel had, just like DCU canon Lex had, his right hand amputated for bone cancer, Millar and Gough admitted in an interview that Lionel, and not Lex, would be Clark's arch-nemesis.

The next morning, they found that their offices had been filled with flowers sent by grateful fans. 


	13. November 26, 2003 II

_**Thank You**_  
Yeah, it's a songdrabble.

Lex was still at Belle Reve. Lana chewed him out over nothing -- again. Lex was still at Belle Reve. He totally blew his history midterm.

Not to mention that Lex was still at Belle Reve.

It had started to rain on his way home, but he hadn't bothered with superspeed. What did he have to hurry home to? Feeding the cows?

After all, Lex was still . . . yeah.

Trailing water behind him, he dejectedly climbed the steps to the fortress.

"Welcome home."

Clark's spirits lifted at the sound of the dry, wry voice, and he smiled. 

"Lex!" 


	14. November 26, 2003 III

At eleven, Justin had wanted to be an astronaut.

At thirteen, he wanted to be a chemist.

At fourteen, a journalist.

At fifteen, a physician.

He got his bachelor's in astronomy.

By contrast, Laura knew what she wanted and how to get it.

"Daddy," she had said one day when she was ten, "I want to run your company when I grow up."

Twenty years later, as he and Clark watched their daughter chair her first annual meeting of shareholders, Lex leaned over and whispered in his spouse's ear, "I'm just thankful I never got around to changing LuthorCorp's name." 


	15. February 19, 2004

_**Clark's first day at the Planet**_  
Try thought I might, I can't get this any shorter than 112 words.

Clark addressed the back of a brunette head. "Mr. White said that you'd show me . . ."

His voice faded as Lois turned around.

"Chlo -- "

She stood and covered his mouth with her hand. "Shut! Up!"

"What are you doing here?" 

Whispered, "Lionel Luthor was after me. So, instead of Chloe Sullivan, Smallville High senior, I became Lois Lane, Columbia freshman.

"And I only got involved with Lionel because I wanted to make up the whole Rachel Dunlevy thing to you. Maybe I should just have said I'm sorry to you," she finished with a wan smile.

Wordlessly, Clark pulled her into a hug that said, _I forgive you._


	16. March 18, 2004

_**Sloth and Gluttony, The Early Years**_

"Whatcha watching, Lex?"

"A morality play about the seven deadly sins."

"A who about the what?"

"A kind of play from the middle ages in which the actors portray virtues and vices. Some use humor, as this one does. See her?"

"Yeah."

"Envy."

"Envy?"

"Of her. Lust."

"Wow! I should say so!"

"Sloth here is about to do something that will illuminate the message of the play."

With that, the play drew to a close, and the television began to sing, "_Now this is the tale of our castaways, They're here for a long, long time . . . _" 


End file.
